


The Rise of Ben Solo

by ottaviapike



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo lives motherfuckers, F/M, Force Ghosts, Happy Ending, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottaviapike/pseuds/ottaviapike
Summary: Rey held the body of her soulmate in her arms and sobbed. It was over. She felt empty.Through her tears she thought she saw a blue glow appear. She looked up, and gasped.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	The Rise of Ben Solo

Rey held the body of her soulmate in her arms and sobbed. It was over. She felt empty.

Through her tears she thought she saw a soft blue glow appear. She looked up, and gasped.

Around them stood five blue figures. Force ghosts. All of them looking at her and the shadow left by Ben Solo.

Luke and Leia she recognised. To their right stood two men. And from the stories Leia had told her, she knew they were known as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn.

Finally, her eyes settled on the last ghost - a young man with startling blue eyes and a wicked scar. And somehow she knew, or sensed - this was Anakin Skywalker.

One by one they knelt down and placed their glowing hands against Ben Solo’s chest, above his heart.

“These are your first steps,” Obi-Wan said.

“We will be with you, always,” Luke and Leia assured, smiling at her.

She could only watch in disbelief as their figures glowed brighter and brighter, blinding her in the process. Light. Energy. So much energy. And then nothing.

The body in her arms stirred. And sure enough dark eyes blinked open and focused on her.

“Rey?”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I am devastated. But I hope my ending can bring some hope and justice to Rey and Ben’s story, who will marry, rescue orphans, start their own Jedi academy, have twins - and live happily ever after. They love each other. And no one can take that away from us. I love you Reylos 🤍🖤


End file.
